complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayabrell
Mayabrell is the Umbrella Complien. It has the Nature and Dark elements. It is not known to grow from or into anything. Appearance Mayabrells have large heads, consisting of eight different leaf-like panels, green in color, put together in a circle, and joined by a thorn-like spike located at the top. Each panel has a large, white light-sensing organ on top, which allows it to perform photosynthesis. Mayabrells have four legs, branching from underneath their heads, with each of these legs starting off as a few separate vines at first. Occasionally, a Mayabrell will dig underground with its four legs, to root itself in place. Mayabrells typically are above 2 meters tall in height, though they may appear shorter after burying their legs. Information Mayabrells are relatively passive Compliens which are constantly seeking out sunlight. While they are born in forests, from seed-like eggs, they can not live in there for long due to the shade constantly provided by nearby trees. Mayabrells must begin walking towards sunnier areas shortly after hatching, since they can only receive sustenance from sunlight. Lacking any mouth to consume food with, Mayabrells act as a thin line between fauna and flora, only gaining nutrition from means of photosynthesis. As such, they also lack eyes, and instead have a series of light-sensing organs located on top of the several panels which build up their heads. Mayabrells have extremely sensitive legs, which can signal the surface they are standing on, allowing them to know whether they can begin digging to root themselves in the ground, endlessly sustaining themselves. When exposed to light, the panels that build a Mayabrell's head will begin to lift, allowing it to create large areas of shade underneath itself. On bright and sunny days, smaller Compliens may move under the panels of a Mayabrell, to protect themselves from the sun. Even humans will occasionally use a Mayabrell as a makeshift umbrella. At nighttime, however, these panels wild fold back towards their legs, allowing the Mayabrell to sleep. In the case that the area they are in becomes unsustainable for life, a Mayabrell will dig itself up, and quickly scuttle towards another area. While Mayabrells do not have the greatest levels of sapience, they can sense nearby threats, though occasionally a Mayabrell will scuttle away simply if it feels overwhelmed with a large number of lifeforms around it. Mayabrells often have difficulty surviving on cloudy days, due to there being no sun to assist their light-sensing organs in photosynthesis. Occasionally, people will place artificial lights near Mayabrells during these times to keep them alive. Mayabrells, however, will remain active during a storm, since this allows them to hydrate themselves. Mayabrells are not able to use waters in the ocean since they are too salty, though some species of Mayabrell have adapted to live near freshwater lakes to avoid dehydration. However, Mayabrells, much like cacti, rarely do need water, so as long as a storm is able to occur about once a month near Mayabrell colonies, their populations should be fine. If this doesn't happen, however, a Mayabrell will start to wilt, with its head turning from a green to a brown, and curl towards its legs. Humans and other Complien species may assist a Mayabrell in this time, by giving it supplies of water. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Mayabrell here. Origin Some insights on Mayabrell's origins. Name Mayabrell's name is derived from mayapple and umbrella. Design Mayabrell is mostly inspired by mayapple plants and umbrellas, though it also takes a few elements from palm trees. Trivia *Some city environments, particularly near beaches, occasionally have small patches of soil near sidewalks for Mayabrells to root themselves in. *Mayabrells are typically found in more tropical environments, since they have difficulty surviving harsh winters. *Mayabrells don't have several elemental powers, though occasionally they are able to use the shade they create to their advantages in battle, particularly when battling creatures with poor eyesight. Gallery Mayabrell Coloring Page.png|Coloring page Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Nature Element Category:Dark Element Category:Umbrella Compliens Category:Tropical Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Generation 7 Compliens Category:Created in 2017